


Looking Back

by kalypsobean



Category: Sora no Kiseki | Trails in the Sky
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For a prompt at <a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com">comment_fic</a> by tigris wolf: <i>Author’s choice, author’s choice, Character A will burn down the world to protect what’s theirs, will rage and tear things apart; Character B will simply stand and not be moved in order to protect what’s theirs, will coldly and calmly destroy whatever comes against them </i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Looking Back

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com) by tigris wolf: _Author’s choice, author’s choice, Character A will burn down the world to protect what’s theirs, will rage and tear things apart; Character B will simply stand and not be moved in order to protect what’s theirs, will coldly and calmly destroy whatever comes against them_

"That's not fair!" she screams. "Come back here and face me!"

But Campanella is already gone, his laughter cut short and a space in the air where its echo should be. The archaisms lie around the tower floor, still sparking where the last of their energy seeps from cracks in their armour.

"Estelle." Joshua says, his swords sheathed. "He's gone."

She feels the air flow from her lungs as exhaustion hits. "There's nothing we can do now," he says, and his voice is calm and steady, though she knows him well enough to be wary of the blackness in his eyes and the way he stands, his stance still closed even as he reaches for her.

"He'll come back," she says. "Or I'll find him."

"We will," he says. "But not now." He smiles, then, and she wonders how she could ever not have known where he came from, when he smiles like that. His lips curl up, not out, and his eyes narrow, and for a moment, she can feel his rage echoing hers.

He shuts it down. "We should get back to the guild, and report what we know. Then, I have a plan."

"Does it involve lots of beating? I have a big stick, you know," she says. Joshua laughs, and the darkness is gone.

"I know," he says. "You'll need it."

For a moment, she can forget, and just look forward.


End file.
